Ice Cream Tycoon/Transkrypt
Witam w kolejnym odcinku mojego programu. Incagold. Zapewne każdy choć trochę zaznajomiony z moją serią, przynajmniej raz zetknął się z ich produkcją. Skurwiele jakich mało, którzy prócz jednego znośnego platformera wydawali gówno za gównem całkowicie obrzucając rzygowinami każdy możliwy gatunek. Od pierwszoosobowych strzelanin opowiadających o czasach drugiej wojny światowej jak kultowe już Ardennes ofenssive czy airborn hero, przez równie tragiczne fps-y grozy jak Drakula The Deas of Gore czy Dark Apes oraz Dark Vampiers, aż po gnioty parodiujące nieudolnie grand treft auto jak seria Car Jacker, koszmarne wyścigówki jak Midnight Racing czy polskie derby oraz bardziej kwazi symulacyjne GP vs super bike czy recenzowane dziesięć odcinków temu Superbike Racing. Dzisiaj jednak by raz na zawsze skończyć z babraniem się z kurestwami owego producenta, postanowiłem, że poddam ocenie ich najbardziej przemilczaną grę. Gatunek, który żadnemu normalnemu twórcy krapów nawet by się nie przyśnił. Produkt, którego pojawienie się nie miało absolutnie żadnego sensu. Bowiem dzisiaj, wezmę pod lupę twór Incagoldu z kategorii strategia ekonomiczna. Czyli innymi słowy, tycoon. Jakim cudem i to udało się im zjebać? I czy wyjdę z tego cało? Cóż, przekonajmy się. Tak więc bez zbędnego gadania, zapraszam do oglądania! Gra Ice Cream Tycoon została wydana dnia 2 marca 2007 roku przez incagold, czyli faworyta każdego masochisty amatora w dziedzinie sowitych kaszan growych. Producentem tej gry również było nasze ukochane Incagold, ale krążą słuchy, że podobnie jak w przypadku Dark Vampiers czy Drakuli, za stworzenie tego cacuszka było odpowiedzialne pomniejsze wewnętrzne studio Incagoldu, zwane Kozmo games, które prócz dzisiejszego majstersztyku wykonało również Car Jacker o podtytule Hotwired end gone, sequela Car Jackera, którego recenzowałem w odcinku pięćdziesiątym drugim, oraz, jestem śmiertelnie poważny, szachy, walka z terrorem. Dystrybucją tego tworu w naszym kraju zajęło się niezawodne IQ publishing, które z wydawaniem produktów ze stajni incagold zmaga się nie od dziś, i które wypuściło na nasz growy rynek ten tytuł zaledwie dwa miesiące i jedenaście dni po jego premierze światowej. Jak więc poradzili sobie twórcy na zupełnie nowym, nieznanym sobie gruncie? Zanim jednak odpowiemy sobie na to jakże oczywiste pytanie, sprawdźmy, czy komukolwiek w sieci udało się o zdrowych zmysłach ocenić ten chłam. Jedynym serwisem któremu udało się zrecenzować to dziadostwo, był oczywiście niezastąpiony absolut games, gdzie ów produkt otrzymał 15 procent. Tradycyjnie swoje wywody zacznę od omówienia meni głównego. I na skurwiałe bąki belzebuba, co to do jasnej kurwy jest? Domki wyglądają tak jakby je wykonał siedmiolatek wciągający nosem oranżadę i opijający się przeterminowanym bobofrutem. Ludzie, albo raczej abominacje które starały się ich przypominać mają szyje i kończyny wykonane z patyków, a prócz tego towarzyszą nam zgięte lampy, kuliste drzewa i nie mniej dziwne, identyczne rośliny. Rozumiem, że ta zakręcona stylistyka miała być adresowana do dzieci, ale czy to jest planeta widziana oczami osoby na halucynach, czy co do chuja? W kwestii opcji również nie jest lepiej. Prócz powrócenia do poprzedniego zapisu danej spółki, samouczek, który nie dość, że powtarza się podczas założenia nowej gry, to jeszcze przesuwa nas po menusach z niesamowicie długimi i niepomijalnymi przerwami, high score, który pozwala udostępnić całemu światu ilość pieniędzy zebranych w naszej spółce. Owszem, mamy i sekcję z ustawieniami, ale ich ilość jest tak mizerna, że aż porażająca. Bowiem oprócz możliwości zmiany głośności muzyki i efektów dźwiękowych, zmiany z pełnego ekranu na okienkowy, uruchomienia kursora systemowego i modu 3d, cokolwiek by on robił, nie mamy absolutnie nic. I może nie byłoby to tak uciążliwe gdyby nie fakt, iż jedyna działająca rozdzielczość to 640 na 480, więc o wydłubanie oczu przez piksele nie trudno. Fabuła, która gotuje krew w żyłach, podnosi ciśnienie oraz cholesterol, została nam przetrawiona w formie trójwymiarowej cutscenki. Wcielamy się bowiem w jakiegoś kurdupla, który ze swoim równie niewielkiej postury psem, najwyraźniej z paraliżem miednicy, bawi się w parku na jakimś wypizdowie koło biedronki. Podczas tej uciechy spostrzega jakieś afroamerykanina obsługującego budkę z lodami, więc postanawia czym prędzej do niego się udać. Po dokonaniu zakupu lodziarz ględzi, iż mimo miłości jaką pawał do sprzedawania lodów, musi przejść na emeryturę, i pragnie naszemu kajtkowi oddać swoją całą fabrykę, za swojego czworonoga. Zgadza się. Murzyn za swoją całą jebaną hurtownię lodów, pragnie jedynie psisko, a sam zostawia na pastwę losu jakiegoś losowego osobnika, którego pierwszy raz spotkał. I nawet pomijając już jakąkolwiek logikę, czy spierdoloną po całości animację, tylko spójrzcie co się dzieje na końcu. Otóż mimo, iż nasz kolega zgadza się na te niezwykle opłacalne warunki tego interesu... No kurwa, urodzony biznesmen, to jeszcze sam sprzedawca po rozmowie nadal jak gdyby nigdy nic dalej popierdala z budką, a nasz młodzian, człowiek interesu, zostaje z psem i odmachuje lodziarzowi na pożegnanie. I to tyle. Rozumiem, że to w końcu na litość boską tajkun i nie należało się od niego spodziewać jakiś rozbudowanych wątków fabularnych, ale to co otrzymaliśmy jest do chuja nie podobne. Gra przypomina typowego jak to tylko możliwe przedstawiciela gatunku tycoon... tyle, że z domieszką łajna tchórzofretki. By rozkręcić nasz lodowy biznes musimy mieć w zanadrzu parę wózków z lodami oraz oczywiście same lody, którymi będą się raczyć nasi klienci. Prócz tego kluczowe znaczenie ma również pogoda, która albo spłoszy naszych konsumentów ulewą, albo też spowoduje roztopienie smakołyków przy nadmiernym żarze. Dlatego więc każdego dnia musimy wykupić odpowiednią ilość produktów z meni, by przypadły do gustu odmiennym kubkom smakowym tubylców. Wybrać odpowiedni pojazd, który zdoła przewieźć owe przysmaki w odpowiedniej ilości. Zdecydować do którego miasta się udamy, kierując się warunkami atmosferycznymi, populacją w danym momencie oraz wskaźnikiem przestępczości. Czy też najwidoczniej, ile gaży przeznaczyć samemu sobie. Tak, nie przesłyszeliście się. W dodatku, minimalne wynagrodzenie dla naszej osoby to dziesięć dolarów. Kurwa dziesięć dolarów. Tak czy siak robimy to wszystko po to, by zdobyć jak największy procent zadowolenia wśród kupujących, sprzedać odpowiednie ilości lodów w danym terminie, by później kupić lepsze budki, a nawet wany, lodówki do przechowywania większych ilości smakołyków, aż w końcu całą fabrykę lodów i lodowe imperium. Jak na grę traktującą o zarządzaniu lodowym biznesem, kluczowe znaczenie mają tutaj tytułowe rarytasy. W naszym zestawie mamy dostępne takie znakomitości jak chociażby rożki w kilku odmianach: dream cycle, magic top, peach panic, cherry suprise, swirly cup czy star cup. Bardziej walcowate i z czubkiem na patyku są między innymi fugde sicle, grape bert oraz drum sticky. Krążki na patyku jak choco popper, cream cycle, dream wheel, Hazel wheel, joy treat i dream oraz Rainbow popper. Świderki pokroju big poppepa czy ice swirla. Gwiazdkowe star treat i star bar, oraz chujstwo wyglądające jak wbite na pal dildo z odnóżami które zwie się rocket popper. Prócz jednak samego wyglądu, nazwy, nad którą chyba miesiącami siedzieli projektanci oraz ceny, lodowe frykasy nie różnią się absolutnie niczym. Owszem, twórcy wielokrotnie zaznaczają, że kluczem do sukcesu w tej branży jest trafienie w gust klienta i pamięć o tym, że każdy z domowników ma innego ulubieńca. Więc powinniśmy zakupić po równą ilość każdego ze specjałów, prawda? Gówno prawda. Okazuje się, że jakimś cudem całe miasta postanowiły, że będą do usranej śmierci wpierdalać te same dwa smaki, przy tym zostawiając resztę chyba do kurwa roztopienia. Mało tego, w późniejszej części tytułu, deweloperzy mieli tak wyjebane, że konsumenci wybierają zupełnie z dupy lód, po czym gdy daną odmianę całkowicie wyczyszczą z lady, wybierają następny, wyżej w kolejce. W produkcji mamy do dyspozycji cztery miejscówki w których będziemy popierdalać naszym wehikułem z lodami. Jakieś tam peryferie pewnej mieściny, Marinę, czyli równie podobną połać terenu tylko usytuowaną gdzieś przy wodzie, do której najprawdopodobniej wpierdolono kontener żelatyny. Plażę, gdzie prócz równie ruchliwej wody i stada palemek, mamy także czarodziejski piasek z hogwartu, który po zetknięciu z ową wodą nadal pozostaje suchy. I wreszcie samo śródmieście, gdzie prócz dzieci lodowe frykasy chapają także biznesmeni, a wszędzie gdzie się da emanuje szarość, z gruba ciosane budynki oraz kolorowe napisy, które wyglądają jakby zostały wymodelowane przy pomocy word arta. Ale skoro gra nie błyszczy jeśli chodzi o projekt lokacji, to na pewno robi to w kwestii różnorodności rozgrywki, prawda? Ni chuja. Otóż nie dość, że nasz sprzedawca przemierza więc identyczne aleje, zatrzymuje się w tych samych miejscach i spotyka te same klony, to jeszcze faworyci konsumentów są jota w jotę te same. Wypisz wymaluj. Więc tak naprawdę naszymi mobilami poruszamy się po tych samych miejscach, tylko że z inną grafiką w tle. Kurwa gites malines. A skoro już mowa o samych pojazdach, w tej grze umieścili nam programiści także cztery sztuki. Mamy dostępny od samego początku gry wózek ręczny, którego standardową pojemnością jest 50 lodów. Drugiego mamy trójkołowca, który prócz zwiększonej dwukrotnie przepustowości daje nam możliwość bardziej swobodnego poruszania się po miastach. Kolejny jest joystar wan, który prócz bycia prawdziwym samochodem potrafi też udźwignąć połowę więcej balastu od trójkołowca. A ostatnim z wozów jest star trak, który prócz bardziej bananowatego nadwozia oraz możliwości przechowania aż trzystu lodów, nie różni się praktycznie niczym od joystara. Prócz samych furgonów możemy dokupić jeszcze dodatkowe lodówki i zamrażarki, oraz różne inne akcesoria przeznaczone do konkretnych modeli takie jak głośniki, które prócz podniesienia ratingu sprowadzałyby większą ilość klientów czy też inne dziadostwa, które zwiększałyby kubaturę naszych wozów. Brakowało jeszcze tylko spojlerów czy innego nitra. Niestety i tutaj tak nie jest tak różowo. Owszem cieszy możliwość przydzielenia danych pojazdów w teren czy nawet kierowanie ich w dowolnym momencie przy pomocy strzałek na klawiaturze, ale niestety sama jazda tymi maszynami, czy nawet późniejsza ich kontrola we własnym zakresie, doprowadza prędko do szewskiej pasji. A granie przy prędkości normalnej zahacza o masochizm. Zresztą, spójrzcie tylko na to. Czy to nie ekscytujące? Nasz budżet prócz kupowania nowych wehikułów, chłodziarek czy też samych lodów, możemy przeznaczyć też na inne cele. Prócz płacy dla samego siebie o której wspomniałem już wcześniej nasze pieniądze możemy trwonić również na marketing naszej wytwórni w ogłoszeniu, większej notce, gazecie czy radiu w zależności od wpłaty, oraz wreszcie ochronę w postaci łysego karka, który bez względu na procent czy pieniądze władowane w jego utrzymanie, zawsze zniweluje łobuzerstwo w danym rejonie. Dysponujemy również zmianą ceny sprzedaży, poprzez dowolne zmienianie wielokrotności procentu ceny od zera do trzystu procent. I właściwie prócz możliwości manipulowania kosztem czy też dawania daniny obstawie, wydawanie budżetu na resztę jest bezcelowe w chuj. Bez względu na kwotę w rubryce pensja obsługi, nasz towarzysz nadal będzie zapierdalał z rozdawaniem zamówień jak naćpany jeżozwierz, a te włożone w reklamę również nie dadzą jakichkolwiek rezultatów. Bo nie dość, że liczba kontrahentów nadal będzie stała bez względu na podjęte działania czy nawet kierowanie pojazdem, to jeszcze nie otrzymamy żadnej oznaki wizualnej, że owe ogłoszenie w gazecie czy w radiu miało miejsce. No po prostu zabawa w kurwę. Tyle, że po brzegi w gównie. Oprawa audiowizualna to po prostu pokaz najzwyklejszego partactwa. Grafika wygląda jak siedem nieszczęść. Tekstury są wielkości główki od szpilki, modele, a raczej spritey wykonano chyba za pomocą glebogryzarek, animacje są niezwykle drewniane, cienie ledwo reprezentują to czym miały być, lokacje są niezwykle ciasne i sterylne, a paleta kolorystyczna jest wybitnie srakopędna. I wiem, to miała być w końcu to strategia ekonomiczna i wizualna strona programu są bardziej uproszczone niż w grach z innych gatunków, ale do kurwy nędzy pierwsze simsy z dwu tysięcznego roku czy nawet Software Tycoon, wydany w roku 2002 przez o wiele mniejsze studio, przebijają to gówno na głowę. Strona dźwiękowa również została potraktowana z należytą pieczołowitością. O ile samych efektów dźwiękowych jest tu jak na lekarstwo, bo zdarzają się one praktycznie tylko podczas zakupów, to już muzyka jaką panowie z Incagold, lub raczej kozmo games nas uraczyli powoduje rozpierdolenie neuronów na kawałki. Te cztery dwuminutowe kakofonie zostały obdarzone taką ilością miałkiego brzdękolenia na bandziolałkach, że jest to aż niewiarygodne. Oczywiście na tym też nie koniec, bo jak już zdążyliście usłyszeć, gra aktorska w filmikach na początku i końcu gry jest wręcz GALAKTYCZNIE zła. Nie mam nawet słów, by opisać jak spierdolono ten aspekt. Po prostu paczcie. Błędy oczywiście musiały i w tym tworze zagościć. Bo co to kurwa za krap od Incagoldu bez setek dziur w kodzie czających się w zanadrzu. Prócz gubionych ścieżek prowadzących w rezultacie do tworzenia nieskończonych kółek czy też popierdalania w jednej linii, mamy również i przenikanie postaci przez różne budynki, a czasem z jakiegoś powodu przez samych siebie. Czasem jakimś cudem blokują się podczas chodzenia, innym razem między ciężarówką a płotkiem, a zdarza się nawet, że bez celu biegają wokół wehikułu. Jednak to i tak nic w porównaniu do innego, dosyć niespotykanego nawet w innych kaszankach glicza. Bowiem podczas nagrywania materiału, gdy udało mi się ukończyć misję szóstą i otrzymać komunikat, po zminimalizowaniu tytułu i potwierdzeniu danej informacji, gra jakimś cudem przeniosła mnie do misji dziewiątej. Zamiast etapu w którym miałem dobić do pięćdziesięciu procent zadowolenia swoich konsumentów, a w kolejnej do siedemdziesięciu, program przeniósł mnie jakimś cudem do zadania dziewiątego, gdzie moim celem tym razem był zakup joystar vana w trzy tygodnie. Pozostaje tylko jedno pytanie, czy ktoś to w ogóle testował przed wydaniem? Zbierając wszystko do kupy, Ice Cream Tycoon to gówno jakich mało. Owszem, chwali się to, że twórcy starali się wykonać symulację ekonomiczną o tematyce lodów, bo szczerze powiedziawszy raczej nie spotykaliśmy się z tego typu produktami, ale to co powstało przechodzi wszelkie pojęcie. Brak jakiegokolwiek większego wpływu na gospodarkę, powtarzalność, brak jakichkolwiek wyzwań, kiepskie pojazdy, niefunkcjonujące opcje, nędzna oprawa czy brak chociażby trybu swobody spisały tą grę na straty. Mało tego w późniejszych misjach jedyne co mamy do roboty to klikanie naprzemiennie restock i skip przez ponad godzinę. Nie mogę uwierzyć jakim cudem ktokolwiek z czystym sumieniem przyłożył rękę do tego ścierwa od siedmiu boleści. Jakim cudem to wylądowało na sklepowych półkach? Rozumiem też, że to miała być gra dla dzieci, więc wszelkie uproszczenia zarówno graficzne jak i w kwestii systemu gospodarczego musiały zajść. Ale też nie powinno się im srać rzadką biegunką do ryja zamiast tworzyć faktycznie coś grywalnego. Wolałbym ssać gówno z odbytnicy bezpańskiego kundla niż kolejny raz przechodzić tę abominację. Trzymajcie się kilometrami od tego syfu, by nawet nie przeszła wam myśl o chociaż spojrzeniu na pudełko tego chłamu. Cóż, przynajmniej tyle dobrego, że nie będę musiał się pierdolić już nigdy więcej z jakimkolwiek oblechem sygnowanym logiem Incagold. I tym jakże optymistycznym akcentem przejdźmy do ocen.Category:Transkrypty NGW (Seria 8) Category:Transkrypty NGW (2014) Category:Transkrypty NGW (RTS)